<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Tonight by ZeAwesomeBirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903870">The Story of Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie'>ZeAwesomeBirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight!  The night before they set out to Mount Lanayru, Zelda and the Champions are enjoying food and drink at Telma's Bar in Castletown.  Emotions are high, as are the expectations, but tonight, they are safe.  Only for tonight...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This songfic was inspired by a comment from Sarcastic Mudkip.  The song used is "The Story of Tonight" from Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I may not live to see our glory</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strong winds above Castletown rattled the windows of Telma’s Bar, and the ancient beams creaked with strain.  In the private side room, Princess Zelda’s Champions took little notice of the weather.  They spoke loudly of their excitement for the journey east to Mount Lanayru, where hopefully, Zelda’s powers would awaken at the Spring of Wisdom.  The owner of the bar, said to be a descendant of Telma herself, had brought out plates upon plates of hot food, enough for even the most ravenous of them to be full, and now their attention was turned to drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I will gladly join the fight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spring of Wisdom was Zelda’s last chance to awaken the Power of the Goddess within her.  While all were aware of this, none felt the imminent loss that Zelda feared.  There was little to do now, save trying to awaken the power.  But tonight, the drink was cold and the food hot, and they felt they could take on anything, even Ganon himself, and come out stronger on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when our children tell our story</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crackling fire in the grate near the outer wall was not what kept the room warmed, rather, it was the secretive and sly glances passed between Link and Revali, and the genuine fondness in each longing gaze at the princess that Mipha was getting worse at hiding.  Ever the mother of them all, Urbosa smiled to herself over her flute of Noble Pursuit.  She turned to Daruk, who took the hint to begin distracting the knight and Rito so that Mipha and Zelda could speak quietly.  Should Ganon return, they would best him with everything they had, and then these young ones could be happily in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vah Rudania, ever a source of annoyance for Daruk, had finally come to accept him, and the Goron was forever grateful to Link for helping him.  Tonight, as he often did, Daruk made sure to tell the knight of his eternal gratitude and the sworn love he held for him.  But tonight, there was more than just thankfulness on his tongue.  He had to find some way to get those two young warriors to finally acknowledge each other, as was Urbosa’s plan, though it seemed as though they had all the time in the world right now, and even longer once Ganon was defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have another round tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time in between travels with Zelda was precious, and Link was never more aware of that than tonight.  When Revali smiled or laughed at whatever story Daruk was telling, he wanted nothing more than to break his vow of silence, to finally admit everything he had been holding on to quietly.  Something about the Rito was different tonight, and he would remember that smile for the rest of his life.  If only Ganon would arise, then he could defeat him, and then, with the vow of silence and the curse on the kingdom lifted, they could be happy and free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have another round tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Mipha had felt her heart ache when Link and Revali began their not-so-subtle game of attraction, although that was only until she realized it was not jealousy of Revali she felt, but jealousy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Jealousy that the knight spent so much time with the princess, that he could be so close to Zelda at all times, and that there was nothing she could do to be that person for her.  The time she had spent with Zelda on Vah Ruta going over every aspect of the Divine Beast was memories she would cherish forever, even going so far as to recall those specific moments as she healed others.  Somehow she felt that with enough practice, Zelda could pull out the Power of the Goddess, she just had to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would allow her to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have another round tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Revali had not paused to consider the ramifications of potentially getting drunk on Chateau Romani with the Champions the night before a long journey.  In fact, all he was thinking about in the moment was getting Link to acknowledge him, getting Link to smile, getting Link to </span><em><span>say</span></em> <em><span>something</span></em><span>.  Maybe he was acting a bit ridiculous by talking easily with Daruk and Urbosa, or even loud and crass by teasing Link playfully, but he would blame it on the milk tomorrow.  Tonight, this was what mattered, Link was what mattered.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she failed at the Spring of Wisdom, Zelda felt she would be labeled as a failure to Hyrule.  After the repeated failures at both the Springs of Power and Courage, what was left?  Just a failed princess, a failed heiress to the throne of the kingdom.  Perhaps Mipha and Urbosa could pretend that it was just a matter of time, but she knew, deep in her heart, that Ganon would return, and soon.  How could they sit and laugh and eat and drink, pretending as though the end of all things was not coming?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what they tell you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were few who knew of the princess’ fears as well as Urbosa, after all, she was like a daughter to her.  Though Zelda worried long and often about not being able to raise up the Power of the Goddess, Urbosa knew it was just a matter of time.  The power of the deceased queen flowed in her veins, or Urbosa wasn’t the Gerudo Champion.  If only the young princess could allow herself time to grow, if only the King could allow his daughter the time to grow, Ganon would fall and the kingdom would enjoy another ten thousand years of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to the six of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drink was sweet, as always, and the barkeep brought out another round of food.  Link, despite still being interested in the food before him, picked at it with his fork.  If only he could talk again, if only he hadn’t vowed this silence and all…  Zelda glared at her plate as though it was an affront to the throne she would someday sit upon.  Before she could argue to Urbosa that she need not eat anything more, Mipha grabbed her hand and exclaimed, “All will be well princess, I am sure of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow there’ll be more of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dread feeling of guilt panged through Link’s stomach as Revali nudged him yet again, this time teasing him about his swordsmanship.  As if the Rito could do better, someone who trained his whole life on the bow.  And yet, he longed even more to break his vow, and he longed to take the challenged duel up on Vah Medoh.  Then Link remembered that he had no way to get to Vah Medoh, as Revali was often too stubborn to help him get to the Divine Beast, and he sighed.  Tonight was special, he could feel it, yet why did it feel as frustrating as usual?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Telling the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali rolled his eyes at Link’s frown, knowing full well that, as the knight had hardly said more than a handful of words to them in the months they had known each other, he likely never would.  Even if Ganon were to be defeated, would the knight speak freely?  Or would he guard his tongue, like Revali did, fighting for the proper words when all he wanted was to profess his emotions.  How trivial, how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, tonight was different, important in some way he had yet to discover, but it would be just another night, as Link would never show his true self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After years of healing her friends and family back in the Domain, Mipha felt she had a small grasp on people’s emotions just by observing them.  Tonight, Zelda was afraid, concerned, and had no reason to be.  Yes, Ganon would arise again, they were all aware of that fact, but with the might of the Champions, the Sword to Seal the Darkness, and the Power of the Goddess within the princess, they would best the evil under the kingdom.  She wished to tell Zelda to not be worried, for nothing could overcome them, not even the Darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda shoved her plate away, startling Mipha.  Urbosa frowned, nearly imperceptibly, and glanced across the table to see if the others had noticed.  Daruk continued to tell his story about some adventure on Death Mountain, while Revali teased Link into irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda?” Mipha asked softly, putting her hand over the princess’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Mipha,” Zelda responded, sighing.  “I am terribly afraid I will not live up to the expectations of my father and kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha, clearly struggling to come up with soothing words, frowned, and Urbosa smiled sadly.  The love of the ages, held tightly between two princesses, would someday come to fruition, if not tonight, she was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what they tell you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Zelda realized, not for the first time, that she had worried the Zora princess, she wanted nothing more than to cry.  Mipha had been nothing but soothing, sweet, and gentle to her over the last few months, even when she was venting about Link or her father.  Somehow this kind soul believed in her, even when few others did, and she wondered if she would lose that faith through her inability to awaken the Power of the Goddess.   All she wanted was to say that she had sealed away Ganon and restored peace to Hyrule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have another round tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali grabbed Link by the hand to get the next round of drinks from the bar, and relished at the ease with which the knight walked beside him.  If only he could be content with small smiles and longing glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When this is all over, do you suppose you will see us as worthy of your voice?” he asked, smirking down at Link as they carried the mugs back to the private room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded quickly, nearly spilling the drinks he carried, and blushed.  As soon as Ganon was eradicated, there was so much he would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to the six of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After knocking back her most recent Noble Pursuit, Urbosa considered Zelda and Mipha, now talking quickly in hushed voices.  There was little the princess couldn’t do with Mipha by her side, if she would only just realize it.  And across the table, was that the slightest of smiles gracing Link’s lips as he leaned toward Revali, or was it just her imagination?  Oh, for Ganon to be nothing more than a distant memory, and then these kids could be happy!  Urbosa nodded to Daruk, who had glanced over for approval of yet another dirty Goron story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow there’ll be more of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was drunk, or maybe he had always been this lenient toward the knight, but Revali realized he had been paying less and less attention to what Daruk was talking about, and significantly more to Link.  Was he leaning in towards him, or was that just the dim lighting?  Would the knight finally show some semblance of </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time?  He shook his head, trying to remember what was happening around him, rather than focusing solely on the knight.  But Revali would truly rather focus on Link, after all, the knight was smiling, blushing, and otherwise acting not as he usually did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Telling the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Urbosa’s idea, Daruk reminded himself as he continued to speak while not being listened to.  He was well aware of Revali only half paying attention, that was part of the plan.  And then he remembered his own partner, the very Goron he had thought would never matter this much to him, and smiled.  It had taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them to come to terms with each other, and these two had all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have another round tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda, having no idea what to do with herself, offered to grab the next round of drinks.  Mipha jumped up to help her, and Urbosa watched them leave while chuckling.  So the two of them were getting along nicely.  Out by the bar, their hands brushed as they picked up the mugs, and both blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?” Mipha asked softly as they walked back, “Do you suppose, when this is all over of course, that you will be able to come to Zora’s Domain more frequently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hope so,” Zelda said, her face turning a deeper red.  There was more she could say, and they both knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally allowing herself to relax, Zelda took a few small bites from the plate in front of her.  The food, while no longer piping hot, was still delicious, and she hoped she could still enjoy the rest of the evening with her Champions.  Ganon would return, yes, but tonight?  Tonight she was among friends, and loved.  Tonight she was warm, well fed, and safe.  And tonight, anything could happen, and they would still make it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to freedom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would only last a little bit longer, Link reminded himself, then this vow could end.  Even if he kept the sacred Master Sword, he would still be able to speak freely.  What would it be like, to enjoy banter with the most ridiculous Rito warrior of them all?  Maybe they would be able to spar atop Vah Medoh, as challenged, or even be able to enjoy the silence of the wind above Rito Village.  Though he would have to figure out a safe place to leave the princess…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally able to stop worrying about Zelda enjoying herself, Urbosa turned to Daruk to tell a dark story of a Yiga attack.  Hopefully Link and Revali were grateful for the privacy, after all, they were getting rather close.  What else would be needed to ensure the happiness of these young ones, beyond the eradication of the Darkness?  What was left?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise a glass to freedom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha blushed a brilliant blue as Zelda finally began to tell her about her research.  The princess was always so bright and cheerful when discussing her passion, could this not bring out the Power of the Goddess?  And when Ganon was gone, they would be able to fully examine Vah Ruta, and learn absolutely everything about the Divine Beasts, and enjoy time together, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not trying to flirt, at least, Revali would deny it if anyone asked.  But Link was laughing, and that in and of itself was the greatest of victories.  Now if only he would speak!  But they were close, and getting closer, and their hands were so close to touching, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll tell the story of-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daruk knew Urbosa was purposely ‘distracting’ him, it was just as they had planned.  The night was young, there was still more food and drink, and when she tilted her head toward the pair, their hands discreetly touching, he laughed.  Everything was safe, tonight.  Tonight, they could be happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>High above Castletown, a blood red moon forged across the stars.  The night turned dark, signaling the end of an era, nay, the end of life.  Nothing could stop the malice, once it arrived.  And nothing, not even the Goddess herself, could end the Darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>